Les jours de misère
by Galiane
Summary: [OS] Il l'aimait. Depuis ce premier jour dans la forêt, depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard, depuis qu'il avait compris que son odeur lui serait indispensable. Il l'aimait autant qu'on puisse aimer l'impossible, autant qu'on peut souffrir l'improbable en épousant le désespoir. Et Derek aimait aimer Stiles, cet être qui chamboulait sa vie par sa simple existence. [Sterek]


**_Oui, je sais... Ma fic va reprendre bientôt, soyez sans inquiétude!_**

**_Un ovni dont je ne savais pas quoi faire..._**

* * *

**_(_****_Corrigé le 28/02/2016 :_**_ Mise en forme, orthographe, grammaire_**_)_**

* * *

**Les jours de misère**

Derek était debout face à l'immense baie vitrée, observant le ciel grisonnant qui s'assombrissait à mesure que la nuit tombait. Cela faisait des heures qu'il n'avait pas bougé, le regard perdu. Trois années qu'il était revenu dans sa ville natale, cet antre de deuil et de tristesse, qui gardait son passé dans chacun de ses coins, chacune de ses fissures, de ses pans de béton. Il avait passé son après-midi-là, à contempler cette flore de bâtisses en contrebas, cette faune d'humanité qui vaquait à un destin insipide, cette forêt qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, ne ressemblant guère qu'à une touche automnale apposée pour rehausser le ton. Il regardait le vent jouer avec les bonnets des passants, la cime des quelques rares arbres implantés en ville, les sachets et papiers qui traînaient sur les chemins de goudron, les quelques feuilles multicolores qui parvenaient à danser sans contrainte.

_– Que t'arrive-t-il neveu ? s'était inquiété l'aîné des Hale._

_– C'est un jour de misère, avait-il répondu à la mine inquiète de son oncle._

_– Et tu en as beaucoup des comme ça ? avait questionné Peter en haussant un sourcil._

_– C'est pour ainsi dire devenu mon quotidien, avait soufflé le loup presque imperceptiblement._

L'homme distrayait sa vue, s'efforçant à penser à autre chose, mais son esprit ne se contenta bientôt plus de cette poésie désolée que lui offrait le monde qui s'étalait sous lui. Le visage d'un jeune homme finissait toujours par s'imposer de sourires, de regards, de gestuelles que le loup avait l'impression de connaître par cœur. Et il soupira, fermant les yeux, détestant se sentir en proie à toutes les émotions qui l'animaient quand il songeait à lui. Mais en trois années, il ne fut pas un jour démuni de cet être, pas une nuit où il n'y pensa pas, pas une heure de camisole pour ces sentiments omniprésents. Cette ombre le suivait partout, à la fois rassurante et angoissante, faisant indubitablement partie de sa vie. Son cœur qu'il avait cru si longtemps mort après le massacre de sa famille, s'était remis à battre un jour de septembre et n'avait plus jamais cessé ses tambours abîmés.

_– Si c'est ton compagnon, tu ne peux pas l'ignorer en espérant continuer à vivre ! S'était emportée Cora._

_– Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui comme pour moi ! S'était-il défendu durement._

_– Ouai, bien sûr Derek, continu à faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi en te laissant mourir ! avait craché l'impétueuse petite sœur._

_– ça pourrait bien lui sauver la vie, avait-il murmuré si faiblement qu'il doutait de l'avoir prononcé._

Il l'aimait. Depuis ce premier jour dans la forêt, depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard, depuis qu'il avait compris que son odeur lui serait indispensable. Il l'aimait autant qu'on puisse aimer l'impossible, autant qu'on peut souffrir l'improbable en épousant le désespoir. Il l'aimait. De ses défauts à son rire cristallin, de ses yeux d'ambres à sa peau pâle, de ses sarcasmes à ses grains de beauté, de sa maladresse à ses qualités. Il était tout. Ses humeurs, sa lumière, ses étoiles et sa terre. Il était autant de rêves en couleur, de pensées épuisées, autant de besoins écorchés. L'homme aimait jusqu'à la torture enviable que tout ce qu'il était lui infligeait. Et Derek aimait aimer Stiles, cet être qui chamboulait sa vie par sa simple existence. Il était un péché né pour le tenter, sans doute pour le détruire sans même avoir à y penser. Le détruire de cet effluve exécrablement attirant, de ce corps musclé diablement attrayant, de cette peau pâle parsemée d'éclats chocolat, de ce nez revanchard, de cette bouche… Ses yeux n'étaient que miel, whisky, de l'ambre liquide pétillant de malice. L'homme rêvait de les voir s'assombrir de désir, de plaisir, les voir ivres d'envie, absents, perdus, éperdus… entre ses mains, sur sa peau, sous ses lèvres, par ses mots à lui, susurrés sur son être.

_– Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? S'était défendu le jeune face à la menace du lycan._

_– Tu traînes sans arrêt dans nos pattes Stiles, à croire que t'as rien d'autre à foutre que de venir nous emmerder ! Avait pesté le loup, agressif. Rentre chez toi, tu nous freines, avait-il grondé en lâchant le pull de sa victime._

_– C'est pas pour toi que je suis là Hale, et si ça t'emmerde je m'en balance, t'es pas l'alpha. J'ai prouvé mon utilité plus d'une fois, j'ai même sauvé ton cul poilu. Pas mal pour un misérable humain hein !? Avait rétorqué hargneusement Stiles, blessé._

_– Quand je te vois, j'en arrive à le regretter, avait balancé Derek à la mine déconfite du jeune. Tu me pourris la vie, avait-il murmuré entre ses dents, mais pas assez doucement pour une oreille humaine. _

Après ces trois années, le loup-garou n'en pouvait plus. Tout devenait une épreuve, quelque chose à encaisser pour ne pas sombrer. Éprouvé d'avoir à se lever, de devoir avancer sans lui. Éprouvé de se cacher, de s'emmurer en lui. Éprouvé d'exister loin de lui. N'approuver sa vie que quand il en partageait une infime partie. Cette situation était en train de le détruire. Il se réveillait chaque matin avec le visage du jeune gravé dans les pupilles. Il l'aimait. Ce n'était plus physique, sexuel, c'était primordial, comme l'air. Ce qui avait été une myriade de couleurs se transformait en enfer de grisaille. Il n'arrivait pas à ne plus y penser et craignait chaque jour que ça ne se mue en obsession. Peut-être était-ce même déjà le cas… Il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre son désir le plus cher, il l'encaissait, écrasé. Il accepterait tout de Stiles, jusqu'à son indifférence, juste pour pouvoir le voir, l'avoir dans son espace vital, avoir la moindre attention de lui. Plus le jeune homme changeait, plus ça ajoutait aux désirs impérieux de son loup, au besoin vital de son humanité.

_– Putain ! Drek! Tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie ! Lui avait reproché l'ado en le constatant dans sa chambre. Tu vas finir pas me tuer, s'était-il plaint, une main sur son cœur erratique. _

_– On dirait que j'ai encore loupé mon coup, avait soupiré le loup, la mine maussade. _

_– C'est une tentative d'humour ? Avait halluciné le plus jeune. Non parce que vraiment vieux, si tu cherches à me tuer, ton humour pourri est presque plus efficace, avait-il ragé en s'installant à son bureau. _

_– J'avais besoin de te voir, avait-il susurré silencieusement._

Aujourd'hui, il était enchaîné à cette ville, à ses bâtisses ternes et aux souvenirs qu'elles transpiraient. Plus jamais il ne pourrait quitter cet endroit où il évoluait, craignant la déchirure de ce lien primordial. Il était enchaîné à Stiles. Leurs aventures avaient su combler le vide de son existence, mais seul l'adolescent lui donnait réellement des sensations. Il gravitait autour de lui pour pouvoir sentir son cœur battre, pour pouvoir donner sens à ses sens. Épouser la souffrance n'était qu'un simple dommage lui donnant l'impression de subsister. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il décrocha son regard de la ville à présent voilée dans l'obscurité. Derek n'eut qu'à poser la tête sur son oreiller pour s'endormir cette nuit-là. Imaginant un rire, une remarque, une tape amicale, et ce regard miel posé sur lui.

Le jeune Hale se réveilla peu après huit heures, enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller. Il ne voulait pas que le songe s'échappe, il ne voulait pas que Stiles s'estompe. Il respirait difficilement, fermant les yeux avec force, revoyant les mains pâles s'attarder sur ses reins, ressentant ce souffle chaud sur sa nuque, cette jambe sur la sienne. Et cette bouche, une caresse de son bras jusqu'à son épaule, un baiser sur son cou, entre ses omoplates. L'homme gémit, s'étouffant dans son coussin. Il ne voulait plus se réveiller. Une farandole de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale, nouvelle plainte assourdie. Un corps qui grimpe sur le sien, qui caresse son dos, qui goûte son épiderme, qui frissonne tous ses muscles tendus d'un désir grandissant. Ça semblait tellement vrai que son cœur y croyait, s'éreintant à papillonner de plaisir alors que le loup respirait avec mal. Son corps devenait une zone érogène où le moindre courant d'air se transformait en frôlement électrique. Derek mettait souvent des heures à sortir de cet état à fleur de peau. Se lever, prendre une douche, déjeuner, s'occuper, sous cette étrange pression de son être extatique. Et ce matin ne fit pas exception, ternissant son humeur déjà morose.

_– Le rejeter sera pire neveux, et tu le sais, avait glissé Peter, le nez plonger dans son bouquin. _

_– Pire que quoi ? Pire que maintenant ? Avait-il claqué entre ses dents serrées._

_– Bien pire Derek, bien pire, avait dit évasivement l'aîné Hale. _

_– Ça ne peut pas être pire, avait-il craché malgré lui. _

_– Bientôt, tu ne penseras plus à rien d'autre idiot, on ne rejette pas son âme sœur sans en payer le prix fort… Avait murmuré l'oncle dans un soupir. _

Sous la douche, il plaqua ses mains sur le mur carrelé, laissant l'eau s'écouler sur sa peau toute en sensibilité. Oui, Derek n'en pouvait plus. Ce besoin de Stiles le rendait amorphe, triste, désagréable, et lui donnait l'impression que le monde était gris, que plus rien d'autre ne valait la peine. Que ce jeune à l'odeur agréable, à la parole facile, au sourire parfait, au regard envoûtant. Il resta sous le jet sans nulle autre pensée que celle de le retrouver. Cette obsession prenait trop de place, cet ado prenait toute la place. Il aurait voulu le réconfort de ses sourires, faire de ses pupilles d'ambre un refuge, se lover dans son âme, se saouler de ses mots, goûter sa voix et se repaître de ses rires. Il aurait voulu se fondre sous sa peau, au creux de ses atomes, le composer tout entier telle une aubade à son souffle. Le manque tiraillait chaque particule de son être, lui donnant l'envie de pleurer, à lui qui laissait se tarir les larmes pour s'éprouver et s'interdire la moindre liberté. Il savait son instinct responsable de cet état laborieux qu'il s'efforçait à subir en silence, mais l'homme avait succombé au loup depuis bien trop longtemps, partageant ses misères et le gouffre qui ne manquerait pas de les avaler tout entier.

_– P-Pourquoi tu me détestes ? avait questionné le jeune, les mots s'étouffant dans sa gorge serrée alors qu'il reculait, incertain, pour fuir le loup._

_– Disparaît de ma vue Stiles ! avait-il insisté hargneusement, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans ses paumes écorchées. _

_– Mais c'est quoi ton problème putain ! avait hurlé le jeune, une larme traître s'échouant lâchement sur sa joue. _

_– Tu m'exaspères ! Avait claqué Derek dans une rage animale effrayante. _

_– Mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Derek ! avait gueulé le jeune, agrippant furieusement son propre t-shirt au niveau du cœur comme un aveu criant de douleur._

_– Alors dégage, avait grondé sourdement le loup sans le quitter des yeux. _

_– Je voudrais te haïr pour ça, avait soufflé le jeune en détournant ses prunelles pour partir. Je suis le pire connard que cette terre puisse porter, avait-il murmuré une fois loin, inconscient d'être épié jusque dans son cœur. _

L'homme se décida enfin à se savonner, tentant de rendre l'exercice le moins agréable possible. Il aurait pu se donner du plaisir, mais il avait compris que les petites morts qu'il s'offrait les jours-là le faisaient encore plus souffrir. En fait, il se sentait tellement pitoyable quand il y cédait, qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'estime une fois la jouissance atteinte. Il se rinça rapidement, comme écœuré par l'eau qui longeait tout son corps, cette caresse qui éveillait l'envie sans son consentement. Il sortit de la douche, enroulant une serviette bien trop douce sur ses hanches, rejoignant sa chambre, ses cheveux s'égouttant sur ses épaules basses.

_Il fait nuit, comme tous les jours. La cendre est tombée sur ma vie, un voile d'ombres qui rêve de lumière. Toujours ce même point de vue sur l'horizon, et ce soleil qui ne se lèvera plus. La douleur est la seule chose qu'il me reste, et elle hurle à ma chair que je suis encore en vie, emprunte mes battements pour les faire déraper, se joue de l'oxygène pour me faire étouffer. Jamais elle ne s'arrête, elle écorche ma gorge, elle danse dans mes veines, se glisse sous ma peau. Les murs enserrent mon cœur, le privent de liberté. J'ai mal, autant qu'on puisse souffrir de ne savoir oublier. Et toujours ces jours sans jour qui s'ajourent sur le vide, qui me font espérer le néant. J'avance sans but, juste pour ne pas attendre, j'accompagne le mal, ou est-ce lui qui me suit… je donnerais mon âme pour entendre son rire quand il torture mes nuits. Je me sens déchiré, délité, à peine une fracture sur un être incomplet. J'ai mal, toujours j'ai mal. Je voudrais disparaître, m'arrêter pour pouvoir regarder ma fin, ma faim inassouvie qui rassasie mes larmes au point de les empêcher de couler. J'ai perdu, tout perdu, trouvé le non-retour de mon cœur épuisé. J'aimerais délier plus d'un amour, déliter mes chaînes de l'existence, effiler tous ces liens qui m'accablent sans me défiler. Ne plus avoir peur d'approuver l'abandon quand je suis orphelin. Accepter la mort quand je ne suis plus rien._

Derek se laissa tomber assit sur le bord de son lit défait, ses coudes sur ses cuisses, le visage dans ses mains. Quand l'odeur familière vint l'enrober comme une caresse, l'homme crut qu'il rêvait encore. Mais ce cœur franc, égal, était bien réel. Son palpitant s'affola. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se pointe justement un jour comme celui-ci ? C'est contrarié au possible qu'il mit un bas de jogging et descendit les escaliers du loft, finissant d'enfiler son tee-shirt une fois en bas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? demanda-t-il agressif, la mine complètement fermée.

– Je vais faire comme si ton humeur massacrante ne m'atteignait pas, râla l'autre. Les plans, je viens pour les plans, je t'ai dit hier que je passerais ce matin pour te les apporter Derek, répondit le jeune avec dépit.

– Putain, j'avais complètement zappé, se renfrogna le loup en se passant une main sur le visage, épuisé.

– Bon ba… voilà, c'était chouette. T'es… super agréable le matin, dit-il avec une étrange mimique qui appuyait toute l'ironie de sa phrase. Ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier.

– J'ai déjà eu mieux comme réveil que la visite d'un fouineur emmerdeur et casse couille, alors excuse-moi de ne pas t'accueillir avec toute la joie que tu m'inspires, balança-t-il, fielleux.

– Waouh ! Tu sais quoi, tu m'emmerdes Derek, je te jure que tu m'emmerdes. Parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je fais ça pour toi, parce que tu me l'as demandé. Alors la prochaine fois tu te démerdes, se blessa l'ado en serrant les dents, prêt à repartir.

– C'est quoi les croix là ? Les victimes ? réclama le loup qui venait de déplier le plan sur la table sans tenir compte de l'humeur de l'ado.

– C'est quoi que t'as pas compris dans « la prochaine fois tu te démerdes » Hale ? demanda l'autre, ahuri par le comportement de l'homme. J'avais pas dans l'idée de passer une matinée avec un gars qui passe son temps à faire ses nerfs sur moi, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, lâcha-t-il en partant.

Derek l'attrapa avant qu'il n'ait franchi le seuil du loft et le traina sans ménagement jusqu'à la grande table en bois. Stiles se débâtit avec une réelle rage, poussant violemment le loup qui ne lui avait jamais vu un regard aussi hargneux.

– Ça sert à quoi d'avoir fait des recherches si tu ne m'expliques en quoi elles consistent ? questionna méchamment le loup-garou, lui renvoyant un regard sinon plus mauvais.

– Tu sais ce que moi je me demande Derek ? Je me demande pourquoi je m'évertue encore à te filer des coups de main alors que t'es sans conteste le pire connard de mon entourage, lâcha le jeune.

– Bon, quand t'auras fini ta crise de gamine vexée, tu pourrais peut-être revenir aux plans, à moins que tu veuilles aller pleurnicher dans les girons de ta mère à cause du vilain Derek qui te gueule tout le temps dessus ? réclama l'autre en pinçant les lèvres d'énervement.

Et là, il ne le sentit pas venir, le poing qui s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire, avec une telle haine que le choc lui coupa le souffle. Son instinct lui fit attraper Stiles qui avait le regard noir, le collant au mur le plus proche avec toute la violence qui le caractérisait. Le heurt brutal tira un hoquet au plus jeune et une grimace de douleur qui obscurcit davantage ses traits. Puis l'homme mit bien encore quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé et pourquoi l'ado était dans un tel état. Quand il eut enfin conscience de ses propres mots, son estomac se retourna. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il sut qu'il était allé encore trop loin. Il relâcha sa prise sur le maillot de l'adolescent.

– Stiles, j'ai pas réfléchi… tenta-t-il de se rattraper d'une voix rendue rauque par la peur.

– Tiens, comme c'est étonnant, Derek Hale qui ne réfléchit pas, c'est tellement rare, ironisa le cadet frémissant de rage, en réajustant ses fringues. Il s'apprêta à partir, mais le loup semblait en avoir décidé autrement, plaçant ses deux bras de part et d'autre de son visage.

Cette position, bien trop près de l'objet de tous ses désirs, dessillait le bêta. Ce n'était pas le bon jour pour coincer l'adolescent entre ses bras. Encore moins le bon jour pour culpabiliser et crever de peur à l'idée de le perdre encore une fois. Sa peau frémissait littéralement, et ce jour le rappelait à ses rêves encore omniprésents.

_– Il est parti ! avait hurlé Scott en le poussant violemment contre le mur du loft. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? _

_– De quoi tu parles McCall ? C'était-il enragé en le repoussant avec force._

_– De Stiles ! Je parle de Stiles ! Ca fait deux semaines que personne n'a plus de nouvelles ! avait craché l'alpha, hors de lui, et Derek s'était senti faiblir._

_– P-Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir avant ? avait-il demandé gravement, fusillant le basané du regard. _

_– Parce qu'il a laissé un putain de mot ! Un mot de merde comme quoi il ne faisait que nous ralentir, que TU avais raison ! Parce qu'il a précisé que rien était de ta faute, RIEN ! QU'ON NE DEVAIT RIEN TE DIRE ! RIEN TE FAIRE ! QUE TU AVAIS RAISON ! S'enflamma le loup aux pupilles écarlates, tous crocs dehors. Derek avait juste porté sa main à son cœur, resserrant le t-shirt dans cet aveu puissant qu'il n'avait su que taire. _

– C'est bon, je me casse Derek, les croix sont pour les victimes recensées, les pointillés sont les rondes à effectuer, par groupe de deux, les carrés pour les endroits supposés niche à oméga, et l'autre dossier est un extrait du bestiaire traduit. Il renifla avec colère avant d'essayer de pousser le loup qui bouffait tout son espace vital.

– Bon, tu comptes me garder en otage jusqu'à ce que tu ais décidé de ce que tu allais faire de ma carcasse une fois mort ou quoi ? s'énerva le jeune en croisant les bras.

– Je m'excuse, soupira le loup sans jamais changer de position.

– Cool, maintenant bouge de là, j'ai besoin de passer un bon week-end et il a plutôt mal commencé, railla l'autre.

– Non, gronda l'homme, ses yeux brillants d'animalité. Pas tant que tu m'auras pas assuré que tu m'excuses, appuya-t-il d'une voix profonde.

– Pour quoi ? Pour le fait que tu m'ais accueilli comme un indésirable ? Que tu te sois permis d'oublier que ma mère était morte ? Où pour m'avoir probablement causé plus d'hématomes aujourd'hui que ces deux dernières années ? Provoqua-t-il.

Derek glissa une main sur l'avant-bras du jeune surpris, et lui prit sa douleur. Le contact lui donnait plus de plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, même s'il ressentit la souffrance que sa brutalité avait causée à son humain. Il fixa sa main sur le bras pâle, caressant de son pouce cette peau parfaite. Son cœur réclamait plus, son corps aussi. Stiles semblait totalement figé. Quand l'aîné rencontra à nouveau le regard miel du jeune, celui-ci était toujours en colère et gardait les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Derek aurait voulu lisser chaque trait tendu du bout des doigts… Sans crier gare, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune humain à présent vraiment mal à l'aise.

– Pardonne-moi, réclama-t-il en s'enivrant de l'odeur de l'hyperactif.

Au fond de lui, l'homme savait qu'il faisait une erreur, qu'une fois dans ce creux, il ne pourrait plus reculer. Il savait que tous les frissons qui envahissaient chacun de ses nerfs risquaient de lui faire commettre l'irréparable, mais plus fort que lui, c'était trop bon. Ses muscles se tendirent d'anticipation, dans ce besoin d'essayer, d'aller plus loin. Sentir leur peau l'une contre l'autre, rien qu'une fois. Yeux clos, le loup entrouvrit ses lèvres et baisa l'épiderme avec volupté. Le jeune s'était tendu sous l'assaut, le souffle coupé, le cœur envolé. Derek sentit le désir affleurer à chacune de ses extrémités et retint difficilement un geignement. Il glissa doucement sa langue dans ce creux parfait. Stiles souffla fébrilement, faisant bouillir les veines du plus âgé, qui mordit plus franchement cette tendre douceur délectable.

– haaannnn… expira l'autre, incapable de retenir le râle de plaisir qui s'échappait magnifiquement d'entre ses lèvres. Putain… Derek… tu fais quoi ? S'essouffla le jeune, réprimant difficilement la décharge qui courait dans ses reins.

Il embrassa la mâchoire du jeune, dans cette demande silencieuse de pouvoir goûter à cette bouche qu'il espérait depuis trop longtemps. Sa respiration saccadée l'épuisait d'envie. L'humain se laissait docilement faire, prenant ce que le loup donnait, et il donnerait tout pour un rien de Stiles, il lui offrirait l'extase sans rien attendre en retour.

Quand il embrassa la bouche entre ouverte du cadet, il dut refréner ses ardeurs pour ne pas lui dévorer ses lèvres inertes et divinement bonnes. Le jeune ne lui rendit pas son baiser, mais leur haleine qui s'accouplait le rendit extatique. Il regarda son hyperactif qui avait jeté la tête en arrière et fermé les yeux, et glissa sa langue entre ses lippes engourdies, avalant le gémissement chevrotant du jeune qui s'agrippa à ses biceps comme pour ne pas tomber. Derek mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour réclamer l'échange qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire perdre pied, puis lécha de nouveau, avant de passer l'antre de ses lèvres, geignant en trouvant sa comparse qui le caressa par réflexe, baignant de salive leur baiser électrique. Un grondement sourd lui échappa alors qu'il s'était mis à vibrer totalement. Stiles attrapa sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

La main du cadet s'accrocha à sa hanche, la dénudant à moitié par ce geste d'une sublime maladresse. Il rapprocha leurs bassins dans un besoin de contact plus franc, et Derek succomba à la vague dévastatrice qui abîma sa résistance. Sentir sa virilité contre celle de l'adolescent lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Il n'arrivait plus à l'embrasser tout en s'adonnant à cette caresse, c'était trop. Trop bon, trop brûlant, étouffant. Trop foudroyant, trop prenant. Une exquise asphyxie qui déployait tous ses sens, qui le faisait ployer sous sa puissance. Ses deux bras se retinrent au mur de chaque côté du visage du jeune, qui paraissait s'évader à travers ses propres sensations. Quand la bouche du jeune se colla sur sa peau tout au creux de son cou, l'homme ne savait plus. Il oublia l'espace autour d'eux, désapprit son passé, omit ses mémoires, ne gardant comme unique souvenir que cette attente qui l'avait poussé entre ces bras, ce besoin qu'il comblait pour la première fois.

Stiles inversa leur position, plaquant le loup sans aucune douceur, embrassant son épiderme fébrile. L'homme avait peine à lui rendre sa fougue, embrumé de désir, il devenait la proie de son prisonnier. Ses râles rauques s'emmêlaient sur eux même à chaque gémissement de son humain. Bientôt, l'adolescent retira son propre tee-shirt, le jetant au hasard. Était-il seulement conscient de s'offrir sans la moindre gêne ? Avait-il lui aussi désiré le loup toutes ses années ? Derek cessa toute réflexion quand il sentit les mains de l'hyperactif s'aventurer sur sa peau, dans ses nerfs, taquinant de caresses impatientes ses abdominaux tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent torses nus, accolés dans une étreinte pleine de soupirs envieux. L'homme se laissait envahir par ses sens en exergues, la bouche de Stiles le goûtant avec gourmandise. Il agrippait la taille de son compagnon avec force de désespoir, comme si par ce simple geste, il les liait dans l'immuable. Le jeune défit la ceinture du loup, ses râles haletants saturant leur oxygène. Derek était dans un tel besoin physique de l'adolescent, que le plaisir se transformait en douleur, bandant le moindre de ses muscles, épuisant son être fébrile.

– Derek, Derek réveil toi, dit doucement le jeune, faisant sortir le loup de ce songe si agréable.

L'homme grogna de frustration, plongeant son visage dans l'oreiller, dans ce refus d'ouvrir les yeux, de constater qu'il n'avait fait encore que rêver, une douleur poignante brisant son cœur instable. Il sentait des mains sur sa peau, un souffle sur le bas de son dos. Il ferma furieusement les yeux, les larmes écorchant sa gorge sèche, alors que des dizaines de baisers papillon voletaient sur sa taille, ses reins, remontant entre ses omoplates. Un corps inespéré prenait place entre ses cuisses, se collant doucement à son fessier. Des lèvres brûlaient la base de sa nuque alors qu'il sentait le sexe de Stiles se glisser entre ses fesses, les mains du jeune caressant ses flancs avec envie.

– C'est un jour de misère ? demanda l'homme difficilement, incapable de retenir le geignement qui forçait ses lèvres de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pleuré et ce sanglot étrange abîma sa trachée épuisée.

– Un… Un jour de misère ? s'étonna le jeune dans un murmure, mordillant le cou à portée, collant son bassin avec plus de franchise dans un râle enivrant. Définit jour de misère mon loup, chuchota-t-il en frottant son corps alangui à celui de l'homme éperdu. Derek aimait ce rêve, il ne voulait plus jamais s'éveiller. Pour rien au monde il n'ouvrirait les yeux.

– C'est quand mon cœur s'évertue à battre alors qu'il crève de ton absence.

* * *

**_Bonne Saint Valentin en retard_**

**_Galy_**


End file.
